


Late Night Conversation

by BlueshirtBirdie



Series: 30 Day Femslash Challenge - Pepper/Victoria [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Femslash Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshirtBirdie/pseuds/BlueshirtBirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentleness is a strange thing, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversation

Pepper and Victoria had been dating for a few weeks, but this was the first night they had spent together. Nothing beyond kissing had happened, but they were curled up in bed together, and it hit Pepper how long it had been since she had last had physical contact like this. She and Tony had been separated for a while now, and she had been too busy to let herself get close to anyone else. It felt good to be holding Victoria, and it made her feel anchored.

Her arm was around the other woman’s waist now, gently laid there to be careful of Victoria’s still healing wound. It had been a while since she had been shot, but those sorts of things took a long while to heal, and Victoria wasn’t all the way better yet. Pepper forgot most of the time that Victoria was still recovering, since she did a good job of hiding it. Now that they were getting this close, though, she made sure to remind herself so she didn’t hurt her. Pepper couldn’t tell if Victoria was asleep yet, but the other woman shifted occasionally, seeming a little tense.

“Is this okay?” Pepper’s voice was quiet, muffled a little by Victoria’s hair.

“What?” Victoria’s voice was faint and sleepy. “…yeah, ‘s fine. Sometimes the wounds bother me, that’s all. Can’t be helped.” Pepper frowned, wishing she could do something. She knew there wasn’t too much she could do, but it bothered her that Victoria was in pain. Instead, she leaned forward to kiss Victoria’s hair, letting her lips linger.

Victoria shifted again, rolling over this time so she could face Pepper. Her expression was soft, and Pepper was grateful that they could see each other like this. Right now, they were vulnerable and sleepy, but Pepper felt safe, and she trusted Victoria.

“You’re so gentle with me.” Victoria sounded almost puzzled, and Pepper bit her lip a little.

“I hope that’s not a problem.” Pepper didn’t want Victoria to think that Pepper thought she was delicate. She was gentle with her not only just of her wound, but because she was fond of her, and she tended not to be rough with people she cared about.

“It’s not. I appreciate it. I’m just not used to it.” Victoria reached out a hand to stroke along Pepper’s side, and Pepper shifted closer, wrapping an arm around her back. “And I’m not very gentle with people, generally. You seem to be a lucky exception.”

“It doesn’t have to be gentleness all the time,” Pepper said, the words slipping out of her mouth before she realized. She blushed at the implication, and tried not to imagine what rough sex with Victoria might be like. They hadn’t gotten there yet, but the idea definitely wasn’t unpleasant. Victoria smirked.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Later, maybe.” Victoria leaned forward to kiss Pepper softly, and she leaned into the kiss, keeping it light and chaste for now. “We should probably sleep. It’s late.”

“If you insist.” Pepper was reluctant to go to sleep with Victoria at her side, but she had to admit, she was getting tired, and Victoria was too.

“I’ll still be here in the morning. And who knows what will happen then?” Victoria gave her a little wink, and then nestled closer, so that her forehead was resting against Pepper’s shoulder. Pepper blushed a little at the implication, but didn’t say anything more about it. She wrapped her arm around Victoria’s back, surprised and touched that Victoria was letting her curl all the way around her.

“Sleep well, Pepper. And for god’s sake, sleep late tomorrow. It’s a weekend.” Victoria’s voice was sleepy again, and Pepper found herself more fond than annoyed at Victoria telling her what to do.

“I will, I promise. Having you in my bed will make it harder to get up, anyway.” Pepper pressed a kiss to Victoria’s hair, and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Victoria.”

For once in her life, Pepper was looking forward to the next morning. It felt good.


End file.
